Ist es zu spaet?
by BellaCullen2503
Summary: Maron sieht Chiaky wie er sich mit einem anderen Mädchen unterhält, und sie sogar küsst. Was hat das zu bedeuten?


Hi!  
In dieser Story geht es um Maron und Chiaky.  
Es ist schon eine etwas ältere Geschichte, ich finde sie aber ganz okay. Was meint ihr dazu?  
Gebt mir doch bitte ein paar Kommis. liebschau

**Ist es zu spät?**

Maron wurde durch ein heftiges Klopfen an der Tür geweckt: „ Komm schon Maron sonst kommen wir zu spät zur Schule." Rief Miyako. Verschlafen öffnete Maron die Augen und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. In der Nacht war sie wieder als Jeanne unterwegs gewesen deshalb war sie heute noch todmüde. „Maron nun komm endlich!" rief Miyako wieder. „Ja ich komme schon." Antwortete Maron und stieg aus dem Bett. Rasch zog sie sich um und nahm ihre Schultasche. Einige Minuten später waren Maron, Myako und Chiaki auf dem Weg zur Schule. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Läuten kamen sie in der Klasse an.

Nach der Schule wollte Myako gleich wieder zur Wache. Weil sie angeblich endlich wusste wie sie Jeanne fangen könne. Also ging Maron alleine nach hause, denn auch Chiaki war nirgends aufzufinden. ‚Ich frage mich wo Chiaki stecken könnte.' Überlegte sie. Als sie gerade um die Ecke eines Hauses bog sah sie Chiaki – in Begleitung von einem jungen Mädchen. Das Mädchen hatte schulterlange, blaue Haare und war gleich groß wie Chiaki. Chiaki und sie unterhielten sich und lachten. Die beiden schienen sehr viel Spaß zu haben. Dann gab Chiaki dem Mädchen einen Kuss und sie verabschiedeten sich. ‚Er küsste sie? Warum küsst er sie.' Maron war geschockt und rannte weg: Chiaki, ich dachte du liebst mich, warum bist du dann mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen? Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen und verschleierten ihren Blick.

Als sie in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war warf sie sich auf Bett und heulte laut, bis sie schließlich einschlief. Gegen Abend wachte sie wieder auf. Sie trat auf den Balkon hinaus und sah in die Ferne. Chiaki´s Balkon war gleich neben ihrem. Chiaki warum hast du das getan? Ach ich bin so einsam, seit Fin mich verlassen hat kann ich mit niemandem mehr reden.´ Maron stütze sich mit den Händen am Geländer ab und seufzte tief.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie hochschrecken. Maron ging zur Tür und öffnete, Chiaki stand vor ihr. „Hallo Maron, kann ich ein paar Minuten mit dir reden?" wollte er wissen. „Was willst du!?" schrie Maron ihn an. „Ich hasse dich Chiaki, wie kannst du nur so gemein sein." „Wovon sprichst du?" fragte Chiaki verblüfft. „Tu nicht so unschuldig ich hab euch gesehen, sag jetzt ja nicht du weißt von nichts." Meinte Maron. „Du darfst das nicht falsch verstehen..." begann Chiaki der nun begriff was sie meinte. „Was gibt es da falsch zu verstehen. Ich hab euch doch gesehen" Fiel Maron ihm ins Wort. „ Lass mich doch erklären..." begann Chiaki wieder. „Nein da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung!" Rief Maron und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige daraufhin schlug sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Chiaki hielt sich die Wange: „Maron du verstehst das alles falsch." Flüsterte er. Maron lehnte an der Tür: ‚Chiaki wie kannst du es nur wagen jetzt zu mir zu kommen?'

Chiaki ging in seine Wohnung, dort setzte er sich auf seine Couch und begann zu weinen. ´Maron ich will dich nicht verlieren, warum hörst du mir nicht zu?´ Er kramte ein altes Foto von sich und Maron heraus. ´Maron..., meine Maron..., ich will dich nicht verlieren.´

Einige Tage vergingen ohne dass Maron ein Wort mit Chiaki wechselte. Miyako sprach sie zwar oft daraufhin an aber sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Sie sagte nur: „Lass mich in Ruhe ich rede nicht mit Chiaki und damit basta." Also ließ Miyako sie in Ruhe. Sie fragte auch noch Chiaki was los ist doch der sagte: „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, außerdem geht dich das nichts an." Miyako war eingeschnappt aber wollte sich nicht weiter einmischen.

An einem Nachmittag ging Maron alleine von der Schule nach hause als sie das Mädchen sah mit dem Chiaki zusammen war. Maron sprach sie an: „Hallo!" „Hallo," sagte das Mädchen „du musst Maron sein, Chiaki hat mir von dir erzählt." Maron sah sie verblüfft an. „Ich bin Unazuki Nagoya, ich bin die Schwester von Chiaki." Stellte sich das Mädchen vor. „Waasss?! Du bist seine Schwester?" fragte Maron. „Ja, neulich haben wir uns in der Stadt getroffen." Erzählte Unazuki. „Ich weiß ich hab euch gesehen." Antwortete Maron. „Ich dachte schon du wärst seine Freundin." Maron war erleichtert. „Ich? Seine Freundin?" Unazuki lachte „Nein darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen." „Ja das stimmt, ich muss jetzt los. Tschüß!" rief Maron. „Machs gut." Sagte Unazuki. Mit einem schlechten

Gewissen lief sie nun zu ihrer Wohnung: ´Und ich hab gedacht sie ist seine Freundin, wie konnte ich so etwas nur denken, ich muss mich unbedingt bei ihm entschuldigen.´ mit diesem Gedanken trat sie an die Tür von Chiaki. Sie klopfte, niemand öffnete. Sie klopfte lauter. Noch immer öffnete Chiaki nicht. ‚Was ist denn los, ist Chiaki nicht zu hause?' fragte sich Maron. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges öffnet sich eine Tür und Miyako trat heraus, sie sah ganz verstört aus. „Miyako was ist los? Ist was passiert?" fragte Maron besorgt. Miyako viel es schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Maron..., Chiaki ist... er ist nicht zuhause..., er ist von einem Auto angefahren worden und liegt im Krankenhaus, er ist schwer verletzt." Berichtete sie. „Oh mein Gott..., Chiaki... Miyako in welchem Krankenhaus ist er?" wollte Maron wissen. „Er wurde ins Nagoya-Hospital gebracht." Sagte Miyako. Maron rannte sofort los Richtung Krankenhaus. Chiaki mein Chiaki, wieso muss das ausgerechnet dir passieren?´ dachte Maron.

Als sie ankam fragte sie an der Rezeption: „Ich suche nach Chiaki Nagoya." Eine junge Schwester antworte ihr: „Er liegt auf der Intensivstation. Den Gang entlang und dann rechts" Maron erschrak: ´Was er liegt auf der Intensivstation?!´ sie bedankte sich und ging zur Intensivstation. Sofort ging sie an sein Bett und setzte sich. Chiaki hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung, ein gebrochenes Bein und einen gebrochenen Arm. Auch hatte er zahlreiche Schrammen am ganzen Körper. „Chiaki was ist nur passiert?" flüsterte Maron und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. Da trat der Vater von Chiaki ans Bett. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Maron. „Nun ja, es geht ihm nicht besonders gut. Er liegt seit der Operation im Koma." Berichtete er. „Geh jetzt bitte, du kannst ja Morgen wiederkommen." Maron nickte und verabschiede sich. In dieser Nacht fand sie kaum Schlaf, immer wieder träumte sie von Chiaki und von seinem Unfall.

Oft schreckte sie schweißgebadet aus ihren Träumen auf. Sie ging auf den Balkon um frische Luft zu schnappen. ´Chiaki bitte werd wieder gesund.´ bad Maron im stillen.

Am nächsten Tag saß sie schon früh an seinem Bett. „Hallo Chiaki," sagte sie, „ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich hab dir einfach eine runtergehauen ohne dir vorher zuzuhören." Doch Chiaki antwortete nicht, sie hoffte dass er sie gehört hatte. Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest. Eine Weile blieb sie noch sitzen und redete mit Chiaki, dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss und ging.

2 Monate später:

Maron war wieder bei Chiaki im Krankenhaus. Sie besuchte ihn jetzt jeden Tag: „Chiaki, hoffentlich wirst du wieder gesund, seit 2 Monaten liegst du nun schon im Koma." Seine Verletzungen waren inzwischen fast verheilt. „Maron du bist jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden hier, willst du nicht langsam nach hause gehen?" es war Chiakis Vater der das sagte. „Darf ich..., die Nacht hier bei Chiaki verbringen?" fragte Maron vorsichtig. Er überlegte eine Weile: „Normalerweise ist das nicht erlaubt, aber ich mache eine Ausnahme." Dann ging er Maron sah Chiaki noch eine Zeit lang an und sprach mit ihm. Dann begann sie leise ein Lied zu singen:

Es ist doch erst so wenig Zeit vergangen,  
bitte bleib bei mir.  
Verlass mich nicht in dieser Nacht.  
Denn ich liebe dich so sehr.  
Ein Leben ohne dich, das gibt es nicht.

Ich hab Angst dich zu verlieren,  
mach doch deine Augen auf,  
schau mich endlich wieder an.  
Du darfst mich nicht verlassen.  
Ein Leben ohne dich, währ so leer.

Alles was ich will,  
ist dass du endlich wieder erwachst,  
vergiss nicht unsere schöne Zeit.  
Alles hat sich verändert,  
seit ich dir begegnet bin.

Du zeigtest mir die Sonne,  
du zeigtest mir den Mond.  
Du hast mir gezeigt was lieben heißt.  
Ein Leben ohne dich, das will ich nicht.

Gegen acht Uhr schlief Maron ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Maron auf da sie spürte dass Chiaki seine Hand bewegte. Maron war an Chiakis Bett eingeschlafen ihre Hand auf seiner. Langsam schlug Chiaki die Augen auf. „Maron." Sagte er leise. Maron viel ihm um den Hals. „Chiaki, oh Chiaki ich bin so froh dass es dir wieder gut geht, ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht.". Chiaki nahm sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie sanft von sich weg. Dabei sah er ihr in die Augen, er war etwas verwirrt, da sie das letzte Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten einen Streit hatten. Und nun fiel sie ihm um den Hals als wäre nichts gewesen: „Maron, ich dachte du kannst mich nicht mehr leiden? Nachdem du mich so angeschrieen hast." Meinte er traurig. „Ach Chiaki, ich hab dass alles falsch verstanden, ich dachte du triffst dich mit einem anderen Mädchen, aber einige Tage später hab ich dann erfahren dass sie deine Schwester ist. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid" sagte Maron. „Ich hatte solche Angst dass ich dich verliere," sagte Chiaki und Tränen traten dabei in seine Augen, „ und da wollte ich nicht mehr leben." Maron nahm ihn in die Arme: „ So etwas darfst du nie mehr tun. Bitte. Versprich mir das." Sagte Maron nun auch unter Tränen. „Ja, ich verspreche es." So lagen sie sich noch einige Zeit in den Armen.

Einige Tage konnte Chiaki entlassen werden. Er musste aber noch auf Krücken gehen und sich schonen, also beschloss Maron für diese Zeit bei Chiaki in der Wohnung zu bleiben. Als sich Maron auf die Couch gesetzt hatte ging Chiaki ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich hab eine kleine Überraschung für dich." Sagte Chiaki. „Ja. Was denn?" wollte Maron wissen. „Sei nicht so neugierig." Scherzte Chiaki.

Als er zurückkam hatte er eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand: „Maron das ist für dich, ich hoffe es gefällt dir." Sagte er und setze sich neben Maron. Sie öffnete die Schachtel, darin war ein Ring er war aus Gold mit einen roten Stein in Form von einem Herz darauf. „Chiaki er ist wunderschön, vielen dank." Sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Maron, da wir jetzt schon so lange zusammen sind möchte ich dich heute etwas fragen." Begann Chiaki. „Ja, was denn?" Wollte Maron wissen. „Maron willst du mich heiraten?" fragte Chiaki. „Ja, Chiaki das will ich." Sagte Maron worauf Chiaki ihr einen Kuss gab.

3 Wochen später feierten sie Hochzeit. Alle ihre Freunde waren eingeladen. Die Beiden bekamen ein Tochter und nannten sie Nadja.

Ende


End file.
